


This was not part of the plan

by Galadriel1717 (Galadriel1010)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape Aftermath, Sex Pollen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1717
Summary: Written for the prompt "Sex pollen orgy". Hopefully it does what it says on the tin. Read the tags and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever prompted me to leave my comfort zone, but can I slink back into it now?

"Clearly you have no idea how to please a woman," Quill sneered, pushing his head out from between her legs. "Not you, little Prince. You're actually doing quite well for someone who's barely been touched."

Charlie decided to ignore the less friendly bits of that statement, and instead pushed himself up, the change in angle shifting Matteusz's fingers in his arse in a delicious way, and bringing him close enough to turn and kiss him. Ram, meanwhile, was sitting back, resting on his hands, with the glow of his alien leg the other light in the room, just enough to see his disgruntled expression as Miss Quill knelt in front of April and made her moan like Ram hadn't.

This was not part of the plan, as far as Charlie could remember.

******

Miss Quill strode ahead of them, doing her best to ignore them as usual. It had turned colder very quickly, and every streetlight they passed under highlighted the puff of condensation in front of Matteusz and, in doing so, the lack of one in front of Charlie. His face flushed as he realised it and he buried his nose into his scarf. Matteusz's hand was warm in his, but soon Charlie thought they'd need to start wearing gloves, which he was sad about. He didn't know how cold London would get over winter, but it seemed likely to be very cold.

They turned the corner to the school and slowed even more, taking in the 'bloody weird fog' that Ram had WhatsApped him about. It was, without a doubt, odd. Faintly purple under the bright white lights, it lay like a crisp blanket a few inches deep all around the school. "It's like snow," Matteusz murmured, and Charlie added that to his list of things to look up later. "Is it advancing?"

Ram shook his head, just close enough for Matteusz's voice to have carried to him. "I've been right here since I texted you, and it's not moved past the tip of my toe."

"He's right. It's just… there." April pushed her hair out of her face again and, at a glace from Quill, tied it back quickly. "Tanya can't get out. I said we'd cope without her."

"You would," Quill told her. "Of course we'll be fine without the most intelligent member of the group. It’s not like we might need to think about this."

"Yeah, well, we didn't have a choice. Her mum isn't letting her out, and Vivian is actually scarier than you." He didn't quail when Quill glared at him even. "I'm not kidding. Nigerian mums, man."

She gave another of her long suffering sighs and crouched down next to the fog. "I wish I could take her into battle rather than you, then. Do we know anything about our enemy?"

"It's fog," Charlie observed. "It seems static, but it could be toxic or something similar, couldn't it?"

"It could." She straightened up. "Which is why you're going to walk into it."

He nodded, and April reached out to grab his arm. "What? Why? That makes no sense. You're supposed to protect him!"

"Exactly." Charlie smiled at her. "So if Quill gets a headache when I step into it, we leave it there and hope it goes away. If she doesn't, it's safe." Matteusz groaned behind him and he turned to smile in a way he hoped was reassuring. "If I feel anything, I'll be straight back out."

After taking a deep breath, he walked straight forwards, stopping a few paces into the fog. "I can't feel anything much. It's… cool, I guess? Smells a bit like Parma Violets." He sniffed again. "Definitely Parma Violets."

"I'm honestly not getting a headache. Not even a mild one." Quill stalked forwards to join him. "Not even the sort I normally get from hanging around with you pathetic creatures. Come on in, children, the water's fine."

Matteusz was the first, of course, hand back in Charlie's within moments. "That was very stupid," he muttered. "What if it was acid?"

"It would have started hurting and I would have stopped," he assured him. "There was no danger to me, I was sure of this. This fog, whatever it is, it isn't harmful."

"But it's getting thicker, and it's coming from the school." Ram joined them, followed by April. "If it's not dangerous, surely we can leave it?"

"Could, but won't." Quill led the way. "Come on. It's only a potentially deadly gas. Our little canary will tell us if we're in danger instantly."

They trailed after her again, sticking close. Inside the school the fog was rising higher up the walls, clinging to them, and it was thick enough that it parted around them and took a moment to fill the space. At the first junction it was depressingly easy to tell which way they needed to go - it was higher up the walls and the smell was stronger - and then they found it flowing down a staircase. Charlie went first, without comment, and rested his hand on the rail, just above it. "What's up here?"

"Art on that floor, music above," April answered. "Have you never been?"

"No, why would I? I've only been here a couple of months," he pointed out, "and you don't have any instruments I recognise, let alone play."

They followed him, footsteps deadened by the fog, and April asked. "Did you play, at home?"

"Yes. Not brilliantly," he admitted. "But it was seen as the done thing. Music on Rhodia, among the Rhodians I should say, is much more structured than here. The Quill were much more talented at anything creative."

Miss Quill had nothing to add to that at first, but then she grunted. "That's inarguable. The Rhodians lacked imagination."

"Charlie doesn't lack imagination," Matteusz observed, his fingers tightening on Charlie's hand.

Ram groaned. "Didn't need that image, thanks mate. You keep your sex life to yourself, and we'll do the same." April hissed at him and he grunted. "I don't see it coming down from Music, though. We must be on the right floor. Is anyone else feeling… warm?"

"Yes. I can see it. It's coming from that room." Charlie took a deep breath, which was filled with the cloyingly sweet smell of violets, now almost overpowering. "And now you mention it."

"Still no canary," Quill sing-songed. "Get a move on. I want to get back to my book."

He did as he was told, and stepped onto the landing. He could definitely feel the fog now, cool against his skin even though his clothes, and Matteusz's hand felt very warm in his own. As he pushed the door open wider it rolled in, like the water that time they'd left the bath running, spilling down the stairs. Suddenly he felt short of breath, static electricity flowing along his exposed skin, heat everywhere, and his head span. He had a moment to think about that before he was utterly distracted by Matteusz's hands under his shirt and his mouth on the back of his neck.

Miss Quill ushered them into the room, where the temperature was even higher and Charlie was more than happy to let Matteusz help him out of his clothes. The prickling sensation ran along every inch of skin now, only chased away by Matteusz's hands, his lips, his chest against Charlie's back. April and Ram were in a similar state, and Charlie took a moment to watch April, her breasts, free of the bra very quickly, hitching with shaky breaths. And then the door closed behind them and the room went dark, save for the winking light of the CCTV camera in the corner of the room.

He turned towards Matteusz, desperate for more contact, some small, remote part of his mind telling him that this was not normal. Not him and Matteusz, but him and Matteusz, April and Ram, and Quill, who was running a finger down the line of his spine, who was smiling against his shoulder and almost purring as her hand found Matteusz's. "Who's a lucky boy?" she asked, her tongue tracing his ear. "These human bodies, they're so responsive, aren't they? Want to see what a female human tastes like?"

Yes. But also no. Because that would mean stopping kissing Matteusz, which was okay for a few seconds, but even on a normal day he didn't really want to stop for more than that. But Matteusz seemed to be making the decision for him and turned him around to face her, his large hands framing Charlie's hips and pulling him back against an already impressive erection. "How about you pleasure her, whilst I fuck you?"

"It could be like a thank you," she purred, before leaning over him. From the noises, Charlie thought she was kissing Matteusz, which made him cross enough to agree to the plan. Soon after he was kneeling on the floor, one hand resting on Quill's strong thigh for support, the other probing at her opening whilst he nuzzled and licked at her, wishing he'd at least glanced at the pages on sex with women on his way to the ones he'd, at the time, found more important. Still she didn't seem to be complaining, and her fingers in his hair and on his scalp urged him on. When he got distracted by Matteusz's skillful and oh so familiar fingers sliding into him - no lube, because who brought lube to an art classroom, and the new and different burn was amazing - she made a slightly grumpy noise and pushed harder, reminding him to resume his explorations.

She tasted different, and he had no frame of reference for it, but her sex was soft and internal, save for what was evidently there to give her pleasure. He liked that about humans, he decided. They loved sex, and he could understand why. Miss Quill was moaning, hips twitching to meet his eager tongue, and his own body was responding beautifully to Matteusz's fingers moving inside him, his lips on his back, the murmured words of praise.

A moment later though, he was pushed away, scrambling for balance and trying to push himself up. He flushed happily at the idea that he'd made her happy, and craned his neck back to kiss Matteusz again like he'd wanted to. The angles were awkward but familiar, and he caught Matteusz's neck, stroked it gently as their lips finally found each other and Quill told Ram and Charlie what she thought of their techniques.

Ram grumbled, but April's moans had changed, breathy little hitches and short, quiet laughter. "She's right, Ram," she teased, breath catching. "Oh God, she's right."

"Yeah, well, if there was any light, I'd be taking notes." He moved, and there was the soft, wet noise of them kissing. "I bet you look amazing."

Images sprang into Charlie's mind, too, unbidden. April spread out on her bed, hair falling around her, soft breasts caught in Quill's hands. Ram, buried inside her. He wondered how it felt. It couldn’t be better than having Matteusz buried inside him. Speaking of which…

"Prince, come here," Quill ordered him, and he groaned even as he did as he was told. Was he never going to get fucked? April was waiting for him, as soft as he'd imagined, and he didn't need to be told to lie next to her, tangle their legs together, kiss her. She laughed into his mouth as he cupped her breast and squeezed gently, but she grabbed his hand and pushed it lower between her legs.

"You can only have your hand on my tits if something else is in me," she told him, guiding his fingers to her entrance. "Yes, like that," she breathed. 

He flexed and twisted his fingers, and she made the best noises, almost as good as when Matteusz started swearing in Polish. And then, because he wanted to know, he moved above her, braced himself on one arm, and guided his erection to her entrance. He didn't have the words to explain what was happening, but he could explain what he felt. She was tight and warm and wet and soft around him, sweat beading across her skin and his, her hands clutching at him and her nails digging in enough to leave marks as he pressed in. Her breaths turned to gasps, and now he was free to cup her breast again, stroke the nipple with his thumb and discover that that made her arch her back and squirm. 

Ram was the only one he could really see, and only his leg, but it meant he knew he was coming, so the hand on his shoulder, running down his back, wasn't a surprise. It was when his fingers slipped into Charlie that he was surprised, and he lost what rhythm he had, falling still whilst these new, inexperienced fingers twisted inside him, finding the ways to make him whine and shudder. It didn't take long for Ram to withdraw his fingers and replace them with his cock, the entrance more painful than he was used to, but overpowering in its intensity. He felt like every one of his nerves was on fire, pleasure dancing and sparking along every place where he was touched. The drag of Ram's cock inside him, feeling like it was so deep it should be inside April as well. She got his attention by bucking her hips, and he fell into some sort of pattern, pulling out of her and onto Ram as Ram pushed into him, and then pushing into her as Ram pulled out. He wanted Matteusz, but he was otherwise engaged, and Quill seemed more than happy about that.

Sparks danced behind his eyes, and the smell of sex started to become stronger than that of the fog. He was a being made entirely of pleasure, and he cried out as he came, shaking, his arm giving way so that he fell onto April with a laugh. She wasn't laughing, until he pushed himself up again and pushed Ram back, just enough so he could dive back between her legs and taste himself on her. She tangled her fingers in his hair with one hand, and with the other she must have pulled Ram closer, so both of their laughs got lost in kissing again. Soon she was gasping, grinding her hips against his face, and she came with a moan muffled against Ram's lips, maybe, the fingers that weren't in Charlie's hair urging him on now rubbing furiously, bumping against his nose as he moved down to where she was wettest.

He heard Matteusz come next, a familiar sound that sent a bolt of pleasure through him, but he was feeling tired now, pleasure seeping from his limbs to be replaced with lethargy. Ram finished in him, obscenities spilling across Charlie's back, and then Charlie was free to crawl away and find Matteusz, nuzzle his cheek and kiss his shoulder, and then he took his place again between Quill's legs until she came with a scream, her nails digging hard into his shoulder and scalp as her hips bucked fiercely.

Charlie wiped his face and let Matteusz gather him up, turning to curl up in his arms, stretched out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more... It's not happy more, but it's more. (And it's going to get even less happy.)

Charlie was woken by something nudging at his hip, and he became aware of several things at roughly the same time. The first was that he was cold, but in swift succession came Matteusz's arms holding him tight, uncomfortable soreness pretty much everywhere, the hard floor, and someone other than Matteusz resting against his leg. There was another nudge and he opened his eyes, greeted by the familiar and welcome sight of Matteusz's chest, and then, when he looked up and over his shoulder, the equally familiar but far less welcome sight of Quill looking at him with deep suspicion.

And then the previous night came flooding back and he groaned, burying his face against Matteusz again until he'd got over the complete humilation and catalogued all of his aches into individual excruciatingly embarassing moments. Once he was done he pulled himself from Matteusz's arms carefully and sat up, arms around his knees.

"Well, this is awkward," Quill murmured, looking down at the sleeping teenagers around him. She'd had time to get dressed. He wished he had. "I assume that wasn't a human thing."

"I don't think so." He looked down at Matteusz. "Um… can you… turn your back?"

"After last night?" She sighed and did as he asked anyway, and he scrambled to pull on underwear. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'll have to do." Matteusz groaned and Charlie grabbed for his boxers, wondering for a second about trying to get them on him and then realising that he'd have to do the same for April and Ram. Instead he just dropped them strategically, and started sorting through the pile of clothes to find what was his and what wasn't. "What was that last night?"

"Some sort of aphrodisiac, I assume. Could have been an alien, but I don't think so.

Matteusz groaned again, and reached out for Charlie's hand. "I had a horrible nightmare that I fucked Miss Quill."

"Oi!"

"That wasn't a nightmare," Charlie told him. "Or if it was, I had it too. And I'm still having it."

"Oi," Quill repeated. "I thought it was quite enjoyable."

Charlie squeezed Matteusz's hand and looked around at him. "We… we need to talk about this, but we need to get out of here first. Before the cleaners come in."

"Shit." He nodded and reached for his clothes, and Quill turned her back without having to be asked again. Charlie finally worked out which were his jeans and dropped April's back where he'd found them, and pulled them on quickly. "What was that that happened? Is it an alien thing?"

"Alien, but not Rhodian," Charlie assured him. "Look, can we have this conversation just the once? We'll wake Ram and April, and go and drink a lot of tea, and then it might look slightly okay."

Matteusz sighed, pulled his T shirt back on, and draped his jacket over April before he started shaking her shoulder. She and Ram were already stirring, and pretty soon they were awake and unhappy, pulling on clothes as fast as they could and blaming Charlie for everything. He trailed along behind them, resigned to it, until Matteusz held back and, finally, reached for his hand. "It will be okay," he promised. "Eventually, it will be okay."

Quill let them out of the side door they'd come in through and grabbed Ram's arm before he could run off. "Back to ours. It's closer, and we have things to talk about."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I never want to talk to you, and yet I have to do it all the time." She stalked off in the lead and, despite his words, Ram fell in behind her. "Besides, I have an idea."

Charlie made cups of tea when they got in, and Matteusz started on bacon sandwiches. Whilst Quill rummaged through her room for whatever her idea needed, April sat at the table with her head in her hands, and Ram tried and failed to make things better. "I mean, what the fuck even happened?" he demanded. "Some sort of sex gas, or was it just some Rhodian mating ritual? Is that what you see in him, Matteusz? Just endless kinky sex on tap."

"If you do not stop talking about him like that, I will put marmite on your sandwich." Matteusz glared at him. "That was not like Charlie, any more than it was like April. It was the fog. It must have changed us."

"And it definitely wasn't a Rhodian thing," Charlie said, adding an extra sugar into Matteusz's tea. "I never… well, Matteusz was my first, but I'm pretty sure that sex among the Rhodia was a lot more boring than that. We're actually an egg laying species. The Quill aren't, but I still don't think they do… whatever that was."

Ram stared at him. "You can lay eggs?"

He sighed. "Of course I can't lay eggs. It's only the females who lay eggs."

"He's right. Sex with Rhodians is boring." Quill returned with a pill bottle in her hand and pointed at the table. "Sit. Eat your sandwiches."

It was easier to do as he was told, and he was hungry anyway, so he passed the mugs around and set Quill's coffee by her place, when took his usual seat next to Matteusz's and picked up his sandwich. Extra crispy bacon, and both brown sauce and ketchup, just the way he liked it. Matteusz smiled at him, and he finally knew that it would all be okay.

"So, we had an alien fog that made us all have sex. So far, so normal. There are probably entire planets out there who only procreate because of it, so we can only hope that we didn’t take all the fog and leave none for them." She settled into her seat and tapped the pill bottle. "But we're not comfortable with it."

"Sex without informed consent is rape," Matteusz said quietly. "We might have been raped by a cloud, but that's what it was."

April nodded. "Yeah. I'm… really not okay with what happened. And I've had a lot of therapy in my time, but I'm not sure I could find one to believe me about last night."

"I shagged Charlie," Ram said with a grimace.

He didn't look up from his tea. "I think I shagged everyone."

Miss Quill almost looked sympathetic. "Yes, we know. Now, I can't make it not have happened. But I can make us forget." She tapped the pill bottle again. "This is Retcon. One pill will make you forget all of last night." She checked the time. "You'll probably remember getting home from school, but that's about it. But if one of us takes it, we all have to take it."

April pushed her hair back out of her face. "What's the catch?"  
"It can cause aggression, problems forming short term memories. Quite frankly, you won't take in anything you learn in school today, but that's hardly unusual." She looked around. "So we're taking it?"  
"Damn right," Ram muttered, holding his hand out. "I don't want to see Charlie naked ever again."

They all took the pills from her and stared at them. "So, do we just take them?"

"Go to bed. Then when you wake up, you won't have any questions about what happened." Quill stood up. "I'll get a duvet for the sofa for you two."

Charlie drained the last of his tea and stood up. "And we'll go up to bed. I…" He trailed off.

"Goodnight, Charlie," April said softly. "Thank you, for not making it weirder than it had to be."

He nodded, waited for Matteusz to join him, and then slipped upstairs. They avoided each other's eyes as they undressed and Charlie showered, washing away as much of the night as they could. Charlie scrubbed at his skin until it hurt, until Matteusz reached in and stopped him, and stepped in to join him, wrapping his arms around him at last. "I'm sorry," he whispered, chin on Matteusz's shoulder. "I… I'm sorry."

"Was not your fault. Was not anyone's fault." He pulled back and took the shampoo from the rack, nudging Charlie out from under the spray so he could start washing his hair with gentle fingers. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I do not know either." He kissed Charlie's forehead. "But we will be."

They dried themselves off and crawled into bed, shared a glass of water to wash the pills down. The sky was just starting to grow light, but Charlie quickly felt his eyes grow heavy, and he rolled over towards Matteusz, reaching out for him as sleep overtook him.

*********

Charlie was woken by someone shaking him and laughing. He opened one eye and scowled. "April? What are you doing here?"

"Miss Quill sent me to get you," she told him, still laughing. "I brought you tea. It's eight o'clock, though."

He scrambled to sit up and wake Matteusz. "We must have slept through three alarms," he grumbled. "What were we doing last night?"

"Netflix," she said, like it explained everything. Honestly, it sort of did. "I don't think we were paying much attention, though."

"No. And we… must have got to sleep even later than that." He ached, in a good way, everywhere, and Matteusz was looking slightly smug, ruining his pretence at still being asleep. "Thank you for waking us. We'll be down soon."

She giggled and left them to it, and Charlie nudged Matteusz again. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now. Or we're going to be late for school."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I would. Miss Quill is my form tutor, remember?" He let Matteusz pull him down anyway, and kissed him gently. His mind catalogued every ache against memories of Matteusz tumbling him into bed, pinning him down, laughing into his kisses as he thrust. "Last night was good," he murmured. "We should do it again. But not on a school night."

Matteusz hummed and finally opened his eyes. "But that's five nights of the week," he said mournfully. "How am I supposed to behave when you're so hot?"

"I didn't say you have to behave." He sat up and reached for his cup of tea, smiling down at his gorgeous boyfriend. "Just not keep me up quite so late." Downstairs, Quill shouted his name and he sighed. "She does spoil all my fun. I don't know why Tanya thinks I actually want her around. Quill, not Tanya. I'd far rather just live with you."

"One day," Matteusz promised, still sprawled in the middle of the bed and blinking sleepily. "And many days after that."

His heart skipped happily and he nodded. "Yes. Yes we will."


End file.
